retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1994
The following media in this list is from 1994. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Lionking.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King Home Video Homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Pinocchio 1993.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1993 VHS) Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (1993 VHS) Foxandthehound 1994.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (1994 VHS) Returnofjafar.jpg|The Return of Jafar|link=The Return of Jafar (VHS) Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Marypoppins 1994.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Wdmc bedknobsandbroomsticks.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1987-1996 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc sodeartomyheart.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Dsas friendlikeme.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Campoutatwdw.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Letsgotothecircus.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwars 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (July 28)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Home Video Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) New Line Cinema Theatrical Themask.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask PC Software Microsoft DOS_6.22.png|MS-DOS 6.22|link=MS-DOS 6.22 Windowsforworkgroups.jpg|Windows for Workgroups 3.11|link=Windows 3.1 While newer versions of AOL were being released this year, a new internet browser called Netscape Navigator came out on December 15. Television NBC Friends_logo.png|Friends Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 24)|link=Home Alone Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld CBS Aladdin tvseries.jpg|Aladdin (TV Show) (September 17) Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 23)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sonic SatAM.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Hook 1991.png|Hook (December 11)|link=Hook PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season2.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends kidsongstvshow_season1.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show (April 4)|link=Kidsongs Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus (September 10)|link=The Magic School Bus Broadcast syndication Aladdin tvseries.jpg|Aladdin (TV Show) (September 5) Cheers intro logo (1982).jpg|Cheers Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1994title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1994.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog HBO/Cinemax Homealone2 title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Showtime/The Movie Channel Hook 1991.png|Hook|link=Hook The Disney Channel Mylittleponytales.jpg|My Little Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony Tales Thecatinthehat title.jpg|The Cat in the Hat TNT Thecatinthehat title.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (November 6) Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (November 6) The Family Channel AllStarsCartoon.JPG|Mario All Stars This cartoon comprises of episodes from Super Mario Bros. Super Show and Super Mario World. Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That (December 24)|link=All That USA Network Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home video Peanuts Greatpumpkin_vhs.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Charliebrownthanksgiving_1994.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1994.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Happynewyear_vhs.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_vhs.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown snoopy_vhs1.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Snoopy's Reunion snoopy_vhs2.jpg|He's Your Dog/It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs3.jpg|You're Not Elected/It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown All Peanuts videos were released by Paramount Home Video on September 28. Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1994vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1994vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Thelorax vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) These videos now contained sing-along lyrics, and were released by both Fox Video and CBS Video. Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs christmas.png|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs playalongsongs.jpg|Play-Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Kidsongs favoritesongs.jpg|Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs Kidsongs countrysingalong.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs boppinwiththebiggles1994.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Barney & Friends Barneysbirthday 1993.png|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Bestmanners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners|link=Barney's Best Manners (VHS) Mothergoose.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (VHS) Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes|link=Barney's Home Sweet Homes (VHS) Magicalmusical 1993.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Letspretendwithbarney vhs.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney|link=Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS) Alphabetzoo 1994.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo (VHS) Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1993VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsALesson 1993VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TendersandTurntables 1994VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories ThomasBreakstheRules 1994VHS.png|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories BetterLateThanNever VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories TrustThomas VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy 1993VHS.png|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz 1994VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick 1994VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories These episodes came from Seasons 1, 2 and 3. Shining Time Station Shiningtime vol1.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up Shiningtime vol2.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 2: Schemer Alone Shiningtime vol3.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 3: Bully for Mr. Conductor Shiningtime vol4.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish Shiningtime vol5.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 5: Billy's Party Shiningtime vol6.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 6: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin Shiningtime vol7.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 7: Schemer's Special Club Jukeboxpuppetband vhs.png|The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life Shiningtime lullabyvhs.jpg|The Jukebox Puppet Band: Lullaby Shiningtime schemervhs.jpg|The World According to Schemer Sonic the Hedgehog Aosth vhs1.jpg|Super Speceial Sonic Search & Smash Squad Aosth vhs2.JPG|Slowwww Going Aosth vhs3.JPG|Sonic's Song Aosth vhs4.JPG|Robotnik Express Aosth vhs5.JPG|Grounder the Genius Aosth vhs6.jpg|Road Hog Satam vhs1.jpg|Super Sonic Satam vhs2.jpg|Sonic Racer Satam vhs3.jpg|Hooked on Sonics Video Games Mario/Wario Sml.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart|link=Super Mario Kart Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Smas.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars|link=Super Mario All-Stars Sml3.jpg|Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (January 21)|link=Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country (November 21)|link=Donkey Kong Country Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Soniccd_segacd.png|Sonic the Hedgehog CD|link=Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonicchaos.jpg|Sonic Chaos|link=Sonic Chaos Sonicthehedgehog3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (February 2)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic tripletrouble.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble (October 15)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Sonic&knuckles.jpg|Sonic & Knuckles (October 18)|link=Sonic & Knuckles Kirby Kirbysdreamland1992.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land|link=Kirby's Dream Land Kirbysadventure.jpg|Kirby's Adventure|link=Kirby's Adventure Kirby pinball.jpg|Kirby's Pinball Land|link=Kirby's Pinball Land Kirbysdreamcourse JPN.jpg|Kirby's Dream Course (Japan only)|link=Kirby's Dream Course Music Soundtracks Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Barney album2.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2 Storytellers Lionking storyette.jpg|The Lion King (Read-Along) Lionking storyteller.jpg|The Lion King These audio recordings were originally released in cassette format. The Storyette version came with a 24-page Read-Along book with the same story, while the full Storyteller version came as part of a Play-Along deluxe pop-up playset. In 2001, a new Audio CD version of the Storyette was released. It was re-released again in 2011. A Digital MP3 version of the Storyette was released via the Apple Music Store in the mid-2000s, followed by the full Storyteller in 2007 or early 2008. Books Kirby cdcomic1994.jpg|Kirby and the Story of the Dream Spring (Japan only) (August 20)|link=Kirby and the Story of the Dream Spring Logos of 1994 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1994).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1994).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg|Turner Entertainment Studio Ghibli (1991).jpg|Studio Ghibli Toho (1997).jpg|Toho Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Telemundo92.png|Telemundo Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1993).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1993).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Fox_Kids_logo_1993.png|Fox Kids Network Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO HBO2 1991.jpg|HBO 2 HBO3 1991.png|HBO 3 Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy Game Show Network (1994).png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick at Nite logo 1985.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1994).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1992).jpg|TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom_(1990).png|Viacom Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg|Turner Entertainment Merv Griffin Enterprises (1993).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon (1994).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Tollin Robbins Productions (1994).jpg|Tollin Robbins Productions Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET (1993).jpg|WNET CC 1994.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1993).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Classics (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Buena Vista Home Video (1989).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video DTS (1993).jpg|DTS Fox Video (1993).jpg|Fox Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1993).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment New Line Home Video (1991).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Random House Home Video.png|Random House Home Video|link=Miscellaneous television logos PBS Home Video (1989).jpg|PBS Home Video|link=PBS Home Video View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions Barney Home Video (1992).jpg|Barney Home Video|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Strand Home Video (1993).jpg|Strand Home Video Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures TimeLife Video (1992).jpg|Time-Life Video Jim Henson Video 1993.JPG|Jim Henson Video Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Currency of 1994 Category:Timeline